Despair
by Konoha XVI
Summary: Usually those who had childhood trauma keeps the pain inside their inner soul. But what if they find someone else who exceed him?
1. Chapter 1

_Despair_

 _By_ : Konoha XVI

 _Disclaimer_ : Naruto by Masashi Sensei

 _Rate :_ T

 _Warning :_ Alur kurang terarah, OOC, typo, kependekan, dll

Enjoy :)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My carcass stand still but my soul clatters…._

 _Pathetically howling of sadness…_

 _What left is just… despair_

 _Part 1 : Burrow_

"Paman, bangun dong!" teriak Sasuke kepada sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Tak ditanggapi, Sasuke kembali berteriak dengan keras.

"Paman bangun!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik mundur lengan sang Paman. Ia terkejut dan terbangun, ia segera duduk sambil menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Hantu? Jam berapa sekarang? Kok kamu ada disini?" tanya Paman kaget.

"Di samping rumah ada suara-suara aneh…. Saat kuintip dari balik jendela… Aku nggak melihat apa-apa. Cuma pohon kamboja yang bergoyang-goyang. Hiii…." Jelas Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Apa? Kamu mimpi, ya?" tanya Paman.

"Ayo, Paman. Kita lihat bersama…."

Dengan wajah yang masih tak percaya, Paman perlahan membuka pintu belakang rumah dan membuat suara decitan mengerikan, yang membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Aliran napasnya terengah-engah, udara ia tahan diantara laringnya. Pembuluh _aorta_ nya terus memacu darah dan cakra, _endodermis_ kulitnya juga senantiasa memproduksi cairan asin bernama keringat. Pupilnya melebar hingga 200 persen. Adalah sesuatu yang hipokrit bila ia mengatakan 'tak takut' dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Boo!" Seru Paman dengan kencang sambil menyinari mukanya dengan sebuah senter.

"AAA!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuat semua aves di daerah itu berterbangan. Mendengar hal itu, Itachi sang kakak terbangun dengan kasar.

"Berisik, gua lagi tidur, bocah!" seru Itachi dengan nada yang nyaris menyentuh titik tertinggi fortissimo. Sasuke tak acuh, ia cuek tanpa memedulikan Itachi, walau ia tau betul resiko nya adalah di- _Tsukuyomi_ oleh sang kakak.

"Hanya seekor tupai kecil…" kata paman sambil menunjuk ke arah mamalia tersebut. Sasuke melepaskan seluruh _carbon dioxide_ yang ia tahan tadi. Itachi merotasikan kedua bola matanya dan mendecih pelan.

"Ayo balik!" Paman merangkul Sasuke dan beranjak masuk kedalam rumah. Itachi yang nyaris memakai _Mangekyou Sharingan_ kembali menutup gorden jendela, namun sesuatu yang tak lazim menarik rasa _curiosity_ -nya.

"Hah?" Sebuah baying-bayang seperti kain nampak di dekat pohon tersebut, sangat jelas tertangkap oleh mata Itachi. Ia mengusap kedua mata nya dan menyalakan mata Uchiha.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Memang mata ini tak seefektif mata clan Hyuuga dalam mencari eksistensi sebuah makhluk, namun tetap saja cukup dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ah gak ada apa-apa..!" Itachi kembali merubah matanya menjadi normal, merapatkan gordennya dan kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali ke alam bawah sadar. Sebuah malam yang aneh bagi mereka, suara aneh dan baying-bayang dari sebuah kain. Tak jarang orang mengalami hal yang sama, namun apakah semua ambigu ini merupakan kebetulan atau sebaliknya?

.

.

.

Dinginnya pagi menusuk tulang orang. Mentari pun belum menunjukkan senyum abadinya. Tetangga disekitar belum menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, namun Itachi sudah terbangun dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Ia sedang menyantap sepotong roti isi Nutella ketika sang adik melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Kak, roti ngambil dimana?" Tanya sasuke yang matanya masih berair.

"Dapur…" Sahut Itachi asal. Sasuke beranjak kearah dapur nya yang tak lebih berada hanya 4 meter dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. Nampak Paman Ara yang sedang menuang air mendidih kedalam cangkir kopi sambil memegang sebuah buku.

"Paman itu buku apa?"

"Sejarah desa Konohagakure… Kau mau membacanya? Ini akan sangat berguna kelak bagimu…" Tanya Paman sambil tersenyum.

"Mau mau!"

"Baiklah…" Paman memberikan buku tersebut dan menyuruput kopi dengan cangkir yang berlambangkan Konoha, tepat saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya.

Tin Tin!

"Paman aku pergi dulu…" Seru Itachi sambil menuju lahapan terakhirnya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan…" Sahut paman Ara. Memang Itachi sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang butuh perlindungan, yang tidak diijinkan untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri. Namun ini semua adalah keinginan dari sang Paman sendiri, ia peduli akan nasib Itachi yang buruk.

Grek… Pintu rumah ditutup oleh Itachi, ia berpaling dan berjalan menuju mobil _monocoque_ yang bertuliskan 'Konoha High School' itu. Setibanya di mobil ia menyapa sang supir, Iwashi Tatami. Tak lebih dari itu, ia langsung memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, memutar lagu 'Despair'. Lagu ini memiliki alulan music yang akan membuat seseorang menjadi luluh dan merinding. Tiap nada yang dikeluarkan seakan ingin bercerita tentang kehidupan orang yang sudah tak ada.

*Bersambung*


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 : Life without living

"Itachi!"

"Hnr..?" Sahut Itachi yang ritme makannya sedikit terganggu.

"Sini bentar dah…"

"Ada apa, Kakashi? Ngomong aja langsung…Srtpp.." Sahut Itachi tanpa menggeser kepalanya se inci pun.

"Shisui mau diroyok sama Akatsuki!" Pernyataan keras dari Gai sontak membuat bakmi di tenggorokan Itachi nyangkut. Makanan _main dish_ tersebut terasa menggelitik di _esophagus_ -nya, nyaris membuat Itachi _emesis._

"Uhuk uhuk uhk…. Srius lo?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggeser mukanya kearah sang Hatake. Terlihat juga beberapa temannya menemani sang masker, mereka adalah Yamato, Gai, dan Asuma.

"Iya, ayo sini buruan!" Itachi langsung beranjak dari bangku, dengan sangat _careless_ meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja. Setibanya mereka di TKP, terpampang sebuah _silhouette_ dari seorang siswa. Ia memakai jaket berlambang _uchiwa_ dibelakangnya.

"Ngapain lu deket deket cewe gue?"

"Gua ga deketin Rin, sumpah…!" Sahut Shisui yang tersungkur ke tanah didorong orang tersebut.

"Berisik, gua tau lu boong! Fyuh!" Itachi makin geram ketika melihat beberapa butir _saliva_ meluncur kearah sahabatnya itu. Ia hendak menyalakan _Mangekyou Sharingan-_ nya guna memakai _Tsukuyomi,_ tapi ia tau betul peraturan sekolah sangat kontra dengan hal itu.

"Lu…" Asuma menggertakan giginya tepat saat orang tersebut berpaling dari posisi nya semula. Mukanya sedikit menyeramkan, di bagian kanannya terdapat bekas luka yang cukup dalam.

"Obito…" Ya, dia adalah Obito Uchiha sang pemimpin geng Akatsuki, geng yang terkenal akan perbuatan _vandalism_ di dalam maupun diluar sekolah.

"Lepasin temen gue!" Kakashi meremukkan keheningan selama dua detik, yang direspons masa bodoh oleh para Akatsuki.

"Hoi, budek apa lu pada!" Gai ikut-ikutan ngotot, ia sangat ingin menggunakan _Hachimon Tonko_ namun itu terlalu berbahaya bagi lingkungannya.

"Berisik, balik ke kelas aja sono!" Ungkap Deidara sambil mengelus-ngelus _miniature_ burung bom.

"Ngajak ribut?!" Kata Itachi sambil melepas jubah nya yang _import_ dari Italia.

"Ayo kalo bisa, lu pada cuman berempat, kita bertujuh men!" Komporan dari Hidan hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Itachi membuka serangan kearah Obito, namun dengan mudah ditankisnya. Itachi menyerang balik, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Gai dan Kakashi sampai harus menangani dua orang sekaligus. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Kakashi sangat ber- _skill_ ketika urusan _self defense_ dan _attack_ –notabene gak punya sharingan-

Hk hk hk… Cppttzzzzz! Kakashi membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan mengeluarkan _Raikiri_. Ia hendak mengarahkan nya kepada Deidara, tepat saat seorang bocah SD melihat aksinya tersebut. Sue….

"Sial!" Kakashi spontan mematikan _Raikiri_ , menjadikannya sebagai tonjokan biasa. Bocah SD tersebut berlari menjauhi mereka, menuju ruang kepala sekolah di lantai dua. Sementara Kakashi tau betul bahwa seluruh orang disitu terancam di skors, Itachi masih berperang hebat dengan Obito. Sangking hebohnya, mereka hampir menyenggol _Rafflesia Arnoldi_ koleksi berharga milik guru _botanical garden,_ Hashirama Senju.

"Itachi stop!" Seru Asuma yang telah menghentikan pertarungannya dengan sang pengikut Jashin.

"Tobi udahlah berhenti aja!" Deidara yang tau mengenai sugesti Kakashi tentang anak SD tadi ikut menalar sang ketua.

"Diem! Lu bukan _senpai_ gua lagi, dan nama gue bukan Tobi!" Seru Obito sambil terus melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Itachi. Lima belas detik berlalu, semakin banyak eythrocyte mereka berdua sudah tersebar di- _taraflex_ lapangan. Belum ada tanda-tanda menyerah dari keduanya.

"Hmmmphh! Susah juga ni orang! Gua terpaksa pake jurus itu!" Gumam Obito dalam hatinya.

" _Tsukuyomi_ , last change for me to win!" Itachi juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Obito…

CKLING! "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

" _Kamui!"_ teriak Obito mengeluarkan _space time ninjutsu-_ nya, dibalas dengan seruan dari Itachi " _Tsukuyomi!"_

"JANGAN!" Seru Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pain, Sasori, dan Hidan secara bersamaan. Setengah badan Itachi mulai di- _teleport_ ke dimensi lain, sedangkan Obito mulai merasakan efek _genjutsu_ yang luar biasa.

"Hentikan!" Sesosok gadis kecil dengan berani berlari menuju gelombang rotasi _kamui,_ berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Benar-benar ingin bertemu penciptanya….

"Gawat!" Kakashi dan Gai berlari kearah gadis tersebut, namun langkah mereka tak cukup cepat. Mereka butuh seseorang yang cepat. Sangat cepat…..

Jep! Sesuatu berbahan logam melesat didepan Kakashi, dan menancap di tanah dekat dengannya.

" _Hiraishin Kunai?!_ "

Fung! Sebuah kilat berwarna kuning melintas didepan mata mereka, menyelamatkan gadis kecil tadi, dan juga menyenggol kedua Uchiha agar jurus mereka gagal… Ia tak lain adalah…

" _Kocho_ _Sensei_ …." Pain menunduk hormat pada pria berambut kuning ini.

" _Sensei_ Min…ato.." Kakashi yang merupakan mantan murid kesayangannya juga ikut membungkuk. Ya, dulu ia sangat disayangi olehnya, sampai suatu hari Kakashi bertemu dengan Asuma yang bejat.

"Hehehe, jangan begitu hehehe…." Anehnya Minato masih bisa tertawa walau mereka yang _say hello_ tadi juga ikut dalam perkelahian.

" _Gomenasai sensei, gomenasai!_ " Obito dengan sifat hipokritnya langsung berlutut dibawah kepala sekolah Konoha High School tersebut, sedangkan Itachi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tidak usah munafik, Obito…. Disini bukan tempatnya pamer mata.." Minato menjelaskan dengan wajah muka yang tak tertekan sama sekali.

"Dan kau juga Itachi, tidak baik merepresentasikan _Seishinkai to Yami_ pada teman sekolahmu…" Minato melanjutkan nasihatnya pada Itachi "Kalian berdua, pulang sekolah temui _Sensei_ di kantor.. Kalau tidak datang, _Sensei_ beri hukuman menyapu desa Konoha… Mengerti?"

" _Wakarimashita, Sensei!"_

.

.

.

BRAK! Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Paman Ara. Rupanya itu adalah Itachi yang mukanya sudah acak adul seperti preman. Sebuah amplop melayang dari tangan Itachi, mendarat dengan keras di permukaan kaca meja yang membuat suara sebesar _50 dB._

Plak! "Apa itu, Itachi?" Tanya Paman sambil meneguk segelas _H_ _2_ _O_.

"SP...Huhhh…" Sahut Itachi menghela napasnya.

"Kamu berantem lagi?" Nada Paman menurun, seakan dilemahkan dengan sengaja.

"Hn…." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sang adik sedang menonton _Tokyo Ghoul._ Merasa lelah sehabis 'perang', ia mengusir adiknya keluar dan berbaring sejenak di kasur. Sebuah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, situasi di areal perumahan mereka sudah terbilang mati. Bisa dibilang hanya tersisa lampu penerangan saja yang setia memberikan cahayanya kepada jalanan. Sasuke dan Paman Ara telah tertidur lelap, namun Itachi masih terbangun walau kelopak matanya sudah mengkerut. Luka-luka bekas perkelahiannya dengan Obito ia basuh menggunakan Alkohol 70 persen, dan dibalut menggunakan kain kasa. Setelah selesai, ia berdiri dan bercermin tuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Terpampang sebuah badan yang gagah dan kekar, namun kini wajah maskulinnya tercoreng oleh sebuah luka sayatan dari kunai Obito.

"Tch! Sial…" Decih Itachi. Ia mengambil jubah nya –notabene bukan jubah akatsuki- yang menggantung bebas di gagang pintu lemarinya. Ia memakainya kemudian menjatuhkan diri keatas gumpalan _latex_ berukuran dua meter. _Earphone Sennheiser-_ nyaia raih, lalu ia memasangnya di kedua telinga. Untuk ke-357 kalinya, ia memutar lagu 'Despair'. Alunan merdu nan sedih mulai menyelimuti rungu Itachi. Nada demi nada yang diproduksi oleh lagu ini kian membuat _Cerebrum-_ nya menjadi rileks _,_ sekaligus menetralisir tiap kontraksi saraf didalam nya yang _unnecessary._ Emosi dan mentalnya membeku tenang, damai seperti aliran air sungai di dunia _Shangri-La._ Bulu kuduknya mulai terbangun seakan dipanggil tuk berdansa. _Slow but sure_ pikirannya menjadi kosong, sinar di matanya mulai padam, seakan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Titik _climax_ pada lagu ini terdapat pada bagian _Chorus_ nya, yang terisi oleh siulan-siulan dari _Chinese Flute_.

"Hn…?" Itachi terbangun ketika mendapati mata kirinya meneteskan cairan. Ya, sepertinya adalah air matanya sendiri. Ia menahan diri dan mencari tau apa yang terjadi, namun tepat saat bagian _Chorus_ masuk, jiwanya merasakan ada hal lain… Sebuah aura yang mengindikasikan eksistensi makhluk lain disekitarnya…..

"Hnh..?" Sesuatu yang tak lazim terpampang di depannya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya… Kabut hijau…

" _Kai_!" Itachi mengira bahwa ini semua ulah seseorang dengan menggunakan genjutsu, namun nyatanya bukan. Alih-alih terhindar dari kerancuan fenomena ini, Itachi malah mendapatkan sebuah visualisasi. Ia melihat sekaligus merasakan jiwa seorang gadis muda yang hancur hatinya, semua itu tanpa _Sharingan_ digunakan. Gadis tersebut terkurung didalam sebuah liang penderitaan, dimana nampaknya tak ada cara untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan dengan lorong berbentuk persegi di setiap ujungnya. Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang dikenakannya tapi Itachi jelas melihat matanya putih, lebih putih dari _Byakugan_. Kabut berwarna hijau juga ikut menyelimutinya, membutakannya dari setiap sudut tempat tersebut. Sebelum semuanya berakhir, sang gadis memutar wajahnya menghadap Itachi, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sekaligus menyeramkan…

"Apa barusan itu…?!" Itachi melepas _earphone-_ nya dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Nihil.. Tak ada siapapun… Kondisi juga tak menampakkan ada hal yang janggal. Bayangan tadi seakan sudah memudar ke dunia lain. Dunia yang tidak dikenal oleh kalangan luas. Sebuah dunia, yang dipenuhi dengan kekelaman dan keputusasaan…

.

.

.

*Bersambung*


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah mau review, mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa kesalahan sperti bahasanya gaje, terlalu sulit(?), sama kurang jelas. Saran dari kalian bantu banget untuk memperbaiki kualitas chapter selanjutnya. _Arigatou_!

Part 3 : Lost

Keesokan harinya di kelas, Itachi nampak berbeda. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang terlihat agak pucat, namun psikisnya juga berbeda. Ia nampak tidak bersemangat untuk belajar dan beraktivitas.

"Boy…." Tidak ada respon dari Itachi.

"Woi boy…" Kedua kalinya dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Chi!" Merasa bahunya disenggol, ia memutar kepalanya, terpampang sosok Kakashi Hatake bersama beberapa temannya yang lain berkumpul mengitari meja Itachi. Sebagian dari mereka menenteng tempat makan dan botol minum, sebagian yang lain memegang dompet.

"Apa?" Sahut Itachi malas-malasan.

"Ayo makan dibawah…" Kata Kakashi sambil membenahi rambutnya.

"Mager…. Lu aja pada.. Gua ga ikut." Itachi kembali membuang mukanya menghadap jendela. Melihat Kakashi tak berhasil membujuk Itachi untuk ikut, Asuma ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Mang napa, Chi? Jangan gara-gara berantem kemaren jadi gini?"

"Udah Ma, lu pada duluan aja…" Sahut Itachi sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tch! Yaudah, duluan boy!" Sesaat ketika mereka pergi, _mood_ Itachi memburuk. Walau ia masih memikirkan apa jadinya saat ia dan Paman Ara menghadap Minato- _sensei_ nanti, ia tidak enak dengan teman-temannya. Terlebih ketika ia 'mengusir' mereka, seolah-olah mereka tidak penting. Jarang sekali Itachi mendapat decakan lidah dari temannya, terlebih Asuma.

"Ah betapa egoisnya diri ini!" Itulah yang ada di benak Itachi sekarang. Ia tak bisa berkutik menuju hal lain, sampai bahunya serasa ditepuk oleh seseorang. Tepalak tangan tersebut terasa hangat dan halus.

"Huh?" Itachi membalikkan badannya, terpampang seorang wanita bersurai rambut _blonde_ tepat didepannya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan postur tubuh proporsional merupakan kompilasi yang tepat bagi para murid modus di Konoha High School, namun tidak dengan Itachi.

"Ino..." Itachi berkata demikian sambil mengedikkan badannya.

"Napa kok murung gitu?" Tanya Ino dengan penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Gak kenapa-napa…" Jawab Itachi dengan suara tenggorokan yang dibersihkan.

"Yakin? Lu abis liat setan, ya?" Kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang

"Setan? Apa lagi dah…" Itachi mengernyikan dahi, berusaha menutupi kebenaran.

"Yasudahlah, gua makan dulu. Bye…."

"B-bye…." Suara Itachi melemah, ia terpikir oleh kata-kata 'setan' tadi, menghubungkannya dengan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi hatinya menolak keras jika itu adalah setan. Hatinya merasakan sisi yang tak sembarang orang bisa rasakan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dan seperti yang tertera di SP, murid bersangkutan harus menghadap kepala sekolah bersama dengan orang tua/wali mereka. Obito dan orang tuanya sudah berada di ruangan Minato- _sensei,_ namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari batang hidung Itachi.

"Kapan mulai nya coba…" Keluh Obito. Ia sudah menunggu lama, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tepat saat Obito melirik jam dinding, office door yang terbuat dari kaca pun terbuka "Permisi…"

"Huh…?" Obito menole, terpampang Itachi Uchiha tepat didepannya, bersama dengan Paman Ara.

"Silahkan duduk…." Minato- _sensei_ menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka berdua. Hanya sebagai formalitas, Paman Ara menyalami orang tua Obito, yang terlihat tak begitu peduli akan sikapnya itu.

"Jadi, Itachi… Ini ayahmu?" Tanya Minato- _sensei_.

"Ayah… ayah… ayah…!" Sebuah samar-samar masa lalu terlintas di benak Itachi. Ia kembali teringat tragedi waktu itu, yang membuatnya trauma hingga sekarang ini. Nostalgia buruk ini menjadikan seluruh tubuhnya nge-freeze, pertanyaan sang kepala sekolah pun diabaikan.

"Itachi?" Minato bertanya untuk kedua kalinya dan sama saja, tidak ada jawaban. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Paman Ara langsung bersuara, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih aman.

"Jadi, bagaimana kejadiannya? Apa yang telah Itachi perbuat, pak?"

"Ia mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan, namun mereka beranjak terlalu jauh. Mereka berdua menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan, anda pasti tau jurus itu dilarang disini, itu sangat berbahaya bagi mereka maupun orang disekitarnya…" Mendengar perkataan Minato, Obito dan Itachi mulai menyadari kesalahan mereka masing-masing, walau mereka sedikit kesal mendengar kebohongan berupa 'pertandingan persahabatan'.

"Obito, sudah ayah bilang jangan pakai kamui!"

"Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu…"

"Nah gitu kan lebih baik.." Minato kembali tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Itachi masih diam membeku sambil memperhatikan Obito.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi ya, ayo sekarang kita pulang. _Kucho-sensei, arigatou!"_

" _Hai!"_ Sahut Minato melihat Obito dan keluarganya berjalan menjauhi ruangan. Itachi, yang kini sudah tidak mematung lagi, beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar.

"Ayo Paman, kita pulang…." Itachi membuka office door, mendahukukan Paman Ara yang umurnya jauh diatas dia.

"Baik.. _Sensei, arigatou_!" Tangan Paman Ara melambai, seakan mendeskripsikan ungkapan selamat tinggal.

"Hei Itachi..!" Seru Minato kepada Itachi yang setengah badannya sudah diluar ruangan.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan _sensei, sensei_ lupa soal ayahmu…."

"Ah tak apa…"

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan harimu…" Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Ia bersama Paman Ara berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dimana minivan tua milik Paman Ara berada.

"Ini dia..!" Paman Ara membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakannya. Itachi bergegas masuk di bangku depan, tepat di sebelah Paman Ara. Mobil itu pun melaju keluar dari bangunan sekolah, menuju rumah mereka yang jaraknya sekitar empat mil.

"Yah lampu merah lagi…." Seru Paman Ara sambil menginjak rem mobilnya, namun Itachi sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Ia sedang fokus melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan ayahnya di sebuah taman kecil

"Tangkap!" Sang ayah melempar sebuah cakram menuju ke arah anaknya, dengan tangkas sang anak menggapai dengan hanya satu tangan.

"Operan yang bagus!"

"Ayah…" Suara itu masih berdengung di hati Itachi, seakan tak mau lepas. Keterikatannya akan masa lalu, ketakutan yang dimilikinya, rasa penderitaannya, semua campur aduk menjadi satu. Teringat kembali ketika kejadian yang menimpa ayah dan ibunya, kejadian yang menempanya menjadi sekarang ini. Kejadian yang membuat segalanya berubah. Sebuah _childhood trauma_ yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

.

.

.

10 tahun silam…

"Kebarakan!" Seru seorang warga sambil menunjuk sebuah ruko.

"Cari pengguna elemen air! Cepat!"

"Pademin apinya!" Sementara warga di luar sibuk mencari sumber air, Tuan Fugaku Uchiha dan istrinya terperangkap di lantai dua, berjuang mencari celah agar dapat keluar dari tempat tersebut. Itachi kecil, yang masih berumur lima tahun, tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menangis.

"Itachi, ayo!" Seru Tuan Fugaku sambil menarik lengannya, sedangkan sang istri, Mikoto terus mencari surat-surat berharga Uchiha agar dapat terselamatkan.

"Sudah ketemu belom?" Seru Tuan Fugaku sambil terus menggendong Itachi.

BRAK! Sebuah potongan plafon jatuh dan membuat kobaran api meluas. Hal ini membuat istrinya makin histeris.

"A-aaaa-aaa…." Kobaran sang merah terus melahap dinding dan _furniture_ mereka. Dari luar bisa dilihat jelas bahwa ruko tersebut sudah 60 persen hancur.

DUARR! Tangki gas LPG yang terletak di dapur meledak, menyebabkan semakin banyak puing-puing berjatuhan di sekitar mereka. Api semakin besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar daripada jurus _Katon : Goukkaku no Jutsu_ milik Uchiha sendiri.

"Mikoto!" Tuan Fugaku berteriak melihat istrinya tertima reruntuhan.

"Itachi, berjanjilah pada ayah kau akan menjadi anak yang baik…"

"Ayah…" Itachi menatap kosong tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Sekarang ibu butuh pertolongan ayah. Jika ayah tidak kembali lagi, ayah mau kau menjadi seorang penerus Uchiha yang baik. Bantulah mereka yang membutuhkan, terlebih mereka yang sama denganmu… Berjanjilah nak…" Fugaku melanturkan beberapa kalimat ditemani oleh sebuah lengkungan senyum.

"A-aku… Aku janji ayah…."

"Bagus…" Fugaku mencium kening Itachi dan berlari menuju istrinya. Diangkatnya bongkahan kayu besar itu guna membebaskan Mikoto.

"Anak kita…." Mereka berdua memandang Itachi yang berlindung di sudut ruangan. Dengan kondisi yang sudah tak layak untuk berjalan, mereka menghanturkan sepotong kalimat kepada Itachi, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kami akan selalu menyanyangi mu…"

DUAR! Ledakan kedua membuat sisi kanan ruko tersebut tersembur keluar. Api berkobar makin besar dan akan melahap Itachi hidup-hidup.

"Tolon-ngg-ngg-gg….!"

" _Suiton : Suijinheki_!" Terdengar beberapa orang elemen air mulai berdatangan untuk memadamkan api yang masih membara.

"Tobirama, gimana ini?!"

"Jurus kalian kurang besar! _Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu!"_ Seorang dari mereka yang berpakaian seperti jas musim dingin mengeluarkan jurus yang berbeda dari yang lain. Tak lama setelah jurus tersebut menghantam ruko, api tersebut padam. Beberapa orang menerobos masuk kedalam ruko, berharap masih bisa bertemu dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tapi yang mereka temui hanyalah seorang anak kecil dengan tatapan tanpa harapan, yang kini jiwanya tak lebih serapuh salju di musim dingin. Sejak saat itu, ia hidup sendiri, tak ada orang yang mau menerimanya. Tak ada satupun , bahkan keluarga Uchiha yang lain juga menolak. Selama empat bulan Itachi hanya berbekal dua kentang mentah yang ia temui di tong sampah, dan juga sekaleng soda bekas. Pada bulan ke lima ia mengalami malnutrisi dan pada bulan keenam ia hampir menemui penciptanya, sampai pada bulan ketujuh, seorang duda menemukannya tergelepak di tengah jalan. Duda tersebut membawanya pulang, merawatnya, menjaganya, membesarkannya layaknya anak sendiri. Itachi mulai merasakan kasih sayang dari duda tersebut, namun ia hanya mau dipanggil 'paman' sebab bila memanggilnya 'ayah' akan menimbulkan nostalgia buruk yang berlebihan bagi Itachi. Lalu siapakah Sasuke? Sama dengan Itachi, Sasuke juga anak pungutan, namun perbedaannya hanya pada tempat mereka berasal. Sasuke berasal dari panti asuhan, sedangkan Itachi tidak.

*Tbc*


End file.
